Make Out Tactics, Ino Style
by ABitOHoney
Summary: Naruto finally asks Hinata out on a date, but when two of Konoha’s most nosey girls find out, they’re set on teaching Hinata the techniques to dating. Unfortunately for Hinata, she ends up learning more than just simple dating techniques. InoSaku NaruHina
1. The Ploy

Summary: Naruto finally asks Hinata out on a date, but when two of Konoha's most nosey girls find out, they're set on teaching Hinata the ins and outs to dating. Unfortunately for Hinata, she ends up learning more than just simple dating techniques. InoSaku NaruHina

**Warning: **Mild yuri

_**A/N:**__ This is my first attempt at anything yuri, but I'm keeping it mild, so hopefully I won't ruin it too terribly for anyone. I intend for the fic to be more funny than sexy, but if it strikes both, then kudos to me._

_As always, reviews of any kind are welcome and highly appreciated._

* * *

**Make Out Tactics: Ino Style**

Chapter 1: The Ploy

* * *

It was the day before one of the biggest festivals in Konoha; the Yozakura Festival. The festival was a time to watch and appreciate the blooming of the stunning cherry blossoms. This celebration was significantly different than a typical flower viewing festival, as it was held at night and usually entailed a romantic date between young and old lovers alike. Dimly lit lanterns were spread throughout the cherry blossom trees, and couples would gather beneath the trees just after dusk, laying out blankets and picnics.

People already flooded the streets, hanging the brightly colored paper lanterns in preparation for lighting the following evening. Much of the younger generation scurried about, rushing to find a date for the upcoming event.

Sakura, a pink-haired young woman coincidentally named after the beautiful cherry blossoms, made her way into a small flower shop situated beside one of the main streets. Ino, a young blond close to the age of Sakura, stood up from behind her desk to greet her.

"Hey! Forehead!" Ino called out teasingly as she watched Sakura stroll inside.

"Ino-Pig!" Sakura called back.

Both girls smiled playfully as Sakura stood before the desk that separated them. Ino rested her elbows on the desk, resting her chin in her hands as she cocked her head to the side, giving Sakura a quick once over. "What brings you here?"

With her hands on her hips, Sakura furrowed her brows. "Did you forget already?"

Ino gave her friend a puzzled look, straightening back up as she scratched her chin thoughtfully. "Forget? Forget what?"

Sakura released a long sigh, letting her hands fall back to her sides theatrically. "We were supposed to go out for lunch today, remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" Ino finally blurted out, "And you said it would be your treat!"

"What?! I said no such thing!" Sakura hollered, but as she finished, she realized Ino wore a mischievous smirk. "Stop messing around Ino. Let's get going."

Ino chuckled as she hurriedly finished wrapping up a bouquet she had been assembling before Sakura's arrival. "I'll be out in just a second!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and spun around dramatically before heading back outside the flower shop. She leaned back against the wall of the shop, impatiently crossing her arms across her chest and tapping her foot.

Moments later, Ino appeared beside Sakura, still wearing a playful smirk. "Did you really think I would forget a lunch date with forehead girl?"

"Of course not, pig!" Sakura gave Ino a mock shove before the two linked arms and began walking down the street.

* * *

As Ino and Sakura took their seats inside the barbeque restaurant, they were surprised to find Kiba walking past them. He caught sight of the girls, and stopped just before their table, offering them one of his suave, toothy grins.

"Hey, girls. It's strange to see you here without Chouji."

"Well, we were hoping to actually be able to eat some of the food we cook for once," Ino joked.

"Mind if I take a seat with you two for a couple of minutes?"

Ino and Sakura exchanged glances, looking for the other's approval. They both shrugged their shoulders. Ino turned back to Kiba. "Sure, why not."

Sakura quickly scooted out from her seat at the booth, moving to sit beside Ino as Kiba took a seat across from them.

"So are you girls going to the festival tomorrow night?"

"Of course!" Ino and Sakura replied in unison.

Kiba flashed another toothy grin. "So do you both have dates?"

Ino and Sakura exchanged devious glances, as though the two knew something Kiba did not.

"We sure do. How about you?" Ino replied.

"Nah. I'm not really into _flower viewing_. It's just not my style." Kiba paused for a moment, scanning the restaurant before lowering his voice. "But what I really wanted to talk to you two about was Naruto and Hinata."

The girls both gave puzzled looks, earning a small chuckle from Kiba.

"Heh. You'll never guess what I did for those two today."

Ino and Sakura were starting to pick up the vibes Kiba was playing, but they waited patiently for further explanation.

"I finagled the two into going on a date to the festival!"

Jaws dropped nearly to the floor.

"How in the world did you accomplish that?" Sakura shouted, nearly jumping out of her seat.

"Yeah, really. How did you convince Miss Timid and Mr. Naive?" Ino questioned with equal enthusiasm.

"Well, Shino, Hinata, and I were just wandering about this morning when we came across Naruto parading down the street shouting some of his typical nonsense. Hinata, as always, took quick shelter behind a street lamp and began fidgeting with her fingers. I knew they both did not have dates to the festival, and both probably wanted to go, so I just felt inspired to take action on the two. I grabbed Hinata and drug her over to Naruto, and stated it simply, _'Hinata wants to go to the festival with you. Will you take her?'_ Naruto was of course slow and dumbfounded at first, but after he realized what I was asking him, he finally said _'Sure! Anything for Hinata-chan!'_ I'm not even sure if he realizes I meant a date, but oh well. I'm sure things will fall into place easily enough."

Sakura and Ino were still floored. After the initial shock wore off, Ino spoke up again. "Are you kidding me? Things won't 'fall into place' between those two. Hinata would faint if Naruto tried anything, and Naruto, like you said, probably doesn't even realize it would be a date!"

"I doubt either of them even knows the first thing about dating," Sakura added.

Kiba chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows. But they're definitely going out on a romantic night, so something is bound to happen."

A sudden commotion outside caught the group's attention. A familiar bark of a dog clued them in on the matter.

Kiba stood back up, smiling one last time before saying his goodbyes. "Just thought you girls might like to know. If you're going to the festival, you should definitely look out for them. I'm sure it would be amusing. But, it sounds like Akamaru got tired of waiting for me out there, so I had better take my leave. See you ladies around!"

* * *

Shortly after their lunch, Sakura and Ino wandered the streets, arms linked despite their constant bantering back and forth. Both smiled enthusiastically as they took in the sights of the mad rush of elders setting up for the big event to come.

"I love festivals," Sakura stated as she took in a deep breath of fresh air.

"That's just because you don't have to go on missions or study medical jutsu with Tsunade," Ino replied teasingly.

Sakura's head spun 90 degrees as she gave her friend a look of utter appall. "What?!" she shrieked. "Are you calling me lazy?!"

"I never said that."

"But you implied it."

The two had stopped now, their arms no longer entwined, as they glared daggers at each other. Moments later, the two broke out into hysterical laughter, shoving one another as they bolted down the street, fighting for the lead.

"Sakura! Wait!" Ino suddenly blurted out, just before Sakura was about to pass her. Sakura halted quicker than Ino expected, and the two collided, sending both tumbling to the ground. Ino landed on top of Sakura, their legs entwined. Both panted as they tried to catch their breath and restrain the giggles that were sure to burst from their throats.

"Get off me Ino!" Sakura huffed, shoving her hands firmly into Ino's shoulders.

Ino laughed mockingly. "You're just upset 'cause I'm on top." She stood to her feet, taking one last heave before continuing. "But hurry and get up! You're not going to believe what I just spotted!"

"What?" Sakura questioned as she allowed Ino to offer a hand in pulling her to her feet.

"Look over there!" Ino whispered, extending her arm to point a finger at something behind Sakura.

Sakura was about to turn around, but Ino grasped her arm, pulling the both of them just behind the corner of a nearby building.

As Ino released Sakura's arm, Sakura spun around eagerly, surprised to find the spectacle Ino was talking about. Hinata and Naruto sat on a park bench, sharing some hanami dango. Sakura and Ino's jaws dropped as they watched Naruto lift the last remaining piece of dango to Hinata's quivering lips.

"Oh. My. God. Ino! Is Naruto feeding Hinata?" Sakura forced under her breath.

Both girls stifled a giggle as they watched in anticipation of Hinata's reaction.

"You think they'll kiss?" Ino whispered, clinging onto Sakura's shoulder as she peered from behind her.

Sakura turned her head, giving Ino a quick glance before returning to her spying.

"Are you kidding? Naruto, the most naive boy of his age, kiss Hinata, the most consciously unstable girl around Naruto? Hell no!"

The girls gaped, leaning forward with increased anticipation as they watched Naruto lean closer and closer to Hinata until only the dango remained between their lips.

"She's going to faint," Ino whispered, nearly digging her nails into Sakura from so much eagerness.

Sure enough, just as Naruto's eyes fluttered close and the dango pressed lightly against Hinata's lips, she fell limp, nearly falling off the side of the bench, had it not been for Naruto's surprisingly quick reflexes.

Ino and Sakura both burst into laughter, catching the attention of the baffled Naruto. Ino quickly pulled Sakura further back against the wall, just out of Naruto's sight before he could spot them.

"Let's..." Giggle. "...Get out..." Snort. "...Of here!" Ino could hardly speak as she tried to refrain from laughing boisterously. Sakura was no help, as she laughed without shame. Her giggles and snorts were loud enough to gain the attention of a large percentage of the villagers she passed as Ino drug her along.

Ino finally released Sakura when she was certain they were far enough away not to be heard by anyone. Both rested their hands on their knees as they panted, exhausted from the run and hysterics.

"Those two are pathetic!" Sakura exclaimed, finally calming her laughter to mere random snorts.

"You know, I actually think Naruto was going to try to kiss her!" Ino exclaimed as her breathing returned to normal.

Sakura's expression turned suddenly sorrowful.

"I feel sort of sorry for Hinata. She probably doesn't know the first thing about kissing, or dating in general."

The two stood back up. Ino scratched her chin thoughtfully. "You know Sakura... We could probably help her out."

Sakura cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean? How?"

"Maybe we could teach her the dos and don'ts of dating... you know... show her the right way to kiss and whatnot."

Sakura crossed her arms over her, just below her breasts, her brows furrowing slightly. "You really think Hinata would be willing to take lessons from us on that stuff? I mean... she's so damn shy."

Ino smiled deviously. "Exactly! She's shy... but she's also insanely obsessed with Naruto, so she'd probably do anything to get advice on how to please him."

A smile spread across Sakura's face. "Ino, you're crazy... but... I _love_ the idea!"

Ino gave a quick nod. "Then it's settled. We'll catch Hinata after she parts from Naruto and we'll set her up with a free session on Make Out Tactics with the highly experienced Ms. Yamanaka and her lovely wide-forehead assistance Ms. Haruno!"

* * *

Early that evening, just before the sun began to set below the horizon, Sakura wandered the streets in search of the prospecting student, Hinata, while Ino made preparations back at her apartment.

Sakura finally spotted Hinata sitting beneath an evergreen, her back leaning against the trunk and her head hung limply. Sakura slowly made her way closer, cautious not to startle Hinata, as it seemed she was... sleeping? No... Resting...? No... She was passed out!

Sakura stood before Hinata, gazing down in pity at the poor girl who had obviously fainted again, most likely due to another close encounter with Naruto. She crouched down, reaching out a hand to push aside the loose strands of dark hair that fell over Hinata's face.

Hinata awoke, startled by the sudden touch. She lifted her head, and her look of surprise turned into a soft and gentle smile. "Oh... h-hello S-Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled kindly, straightening back up as she offered a hand to Hinata. Hinata reluctantly took it, allowing Sakura to help her to her feet.

"So what are you doing sleeping in a place like this?" Sakura teased.

Hinata began to blush, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her sweatshirt. She looked to the ground, embarrassed that she had been caught in such a pitiful situation. "I... I was with Naruto j-just a minute ago."

Sakura tried to hide her growing smile of anticipation, wanting to play along like she didn't know what was going on between the two. "Oh really? So what were you two up to? Sparring?"

Hinata's blush deepened and she began to push her right foot into the dirt nervously. "No... uhm... well... we... we were just s-sort of hanging out I guess."

Sakura stifled a giggle. Hinata was so damned shy.

"Oh... So... are you going to the festival tomorrow night?"

"Y-Yes."

"Really? Who are you going with?"

"N-Naruto."

Sakura spotted an astounding phenomenon as Hinata said Naruto's name. Hinata actually smiled confidently, showing what Sakura found to be a slight hint of pride.

"Wow! Really? Are you two a couple?" Sakura so deserved an award for her acting.

Hinata's foot began to dig more erratically in the dirt, creating a small divot in it's wake. "Uhh... Well... We're just... We're just going to the f-festival together."

"Sounds to me like you two are an item," Sakura replied, giving a firm nod of her head. "So have you two kissed yet?"

Hinata's head lifted, her eyes wide with horror. "W-What?!"

Sakura again tried to refrain from laughing. She knew well that Hinata was taken aback by her forwardness.

"Well, if you haven't yet, tomorrow night will certainly be the right time."

"I-I..." Hinata stammered, at a complete loss for words.

"What's wrong?" Sakura questioned, though she knew damn well what was wrong.

Hinata forced her fists deeper into her sweatshirt pockets, her face nearly aflame from her burning embarrassment.

"I-I don't... I don't know how to kiss!" she finally blurted it out.

That was exactly what Sakura was waiting to hear. She put a hand on Hinata's shoulder in a friendly gesture. "You know, Ino and I have quite a lot of experience in that area. Maybe we could help you out."

Hinata looked up, her eyes watering, pleading, begging for help. "W-Would you really do that? I-I mean, wouldn't it be too much trouble for you and Ino?"

Sakura shook her head slowly, smiling sweetly. "Nonsense! No trouble at all. I'm sure Ino would love to help you as she helped me!"

"R-Really?"

"Definitely."

"O-OK."

Sakura glanced over her shoulder towards Ino's apartment, smiling to herself as she thought of how proud Ino would be of her smooth operation. She turned back again to Hinata, who was wearing a soft smile of hope on her rosy cheeks.

"Alright, I'll go talk to Ino. Why don't you meet us at her place tonight at, say ten o'clock?"

"O-OK."

Sakura tucked a few strands of her pink hair behind her ears and gave Hinata one last bright and uplifting smile before saying her goodbye. "Alright, it's settled then. See you at ten!"

With that, Sakura spun on her heel and paraded down the street towards Ino's apartment, wearing a proud smile on her face. Ino was sure to be impressed.

Hinata stood beside the tree she had been resting beneath just moments ago, looking rather flustered and awestruck as she began to have second thoughts of Sakura's kind gesture. It was too late now though. Sakura was already out of sight.


	2. Assets

* * *

**Make Out Tactics: Ino Style**

Chapter 2: Assets

* * *

Hinata stood on the front doorstep to Ino's apartment, nervously fiddling with a few strands of hair which fell just above her chest. Pulling back the right sleeve of her sweatshirt, she gazed at her watch just in time to see the hands point to ten. Letting her sleeve fall back into place, she gave one last look of apprehension over her shoulder, debating turning and running that moment, and pretending later that she had forgotten her date with Sakura and Ino.

As if hearing Hinata's thoughts of cowardice, the door suddenly swung open, startling Hinata, sending her tumbling backwards and nearly falling off the step.

After regaining her balance, and composure, Hinata turned and looked up to find Ino smiling pleasantly in the open doorway, and Sakura peering from behind with an equally warm smile.

"Hey Hinata! I'm glad you made it! And just on time!" Ino called out as she motioned with her hand for Hinata to follow her inside.

Hinata reluctantly scuttled past the open door, following Sakura a few feet as Ino turned to close the door.

The three girls turned to each other, Sakura and Ino both barely able to contain their smiles of excitement, and Hinata looking as though she were going to faint.

"Uhm... hi... Ino-chan... S-Sakura-chan," Hinata mumbled, giving both hosts a quick nod. "Thanks for having me."

"No problem Hinata! I think this will be a fun _Girl's Night Out_!" Ino said, accentuating on the 'girl's' as if it had some double meaning. She released a small startled groan as Sakura elbowed her side. The two exchanged glances, which Hinata was completely oblivious to.

"Why don't you two go make yourselves comfortable in my room? I need to get something form the fridge. I'll be there in just a minute!" Ino stated as she turned and headed past the befuddled Hinata and into the nearby kitchen.

Hinata cautiously followed Sakura across the living room and down a hallway into the bedroom.

Sakura flopped down on the overly-stuffed bed in the corner of the room, her feet dangling over the sides.

Hinata stood in the doorway, looking around the room at the various trinkets, furniture, and pictures that filled the rather feminine looking room. She slowly stepped in, walking up to a small wooden desk, stopping to observe the photographs pinned to a corkboard just above the desk. She was rather taken aback as she discovered that each and every picture contained Sakura, either with Ino, or by herself. Hinata did not know either of the girls all that well, but she was certain that they had more of a rivalry between each other than a friendship. Her eyes rested on one picture in particular. Ino and Sakura were standing beside each other, rather close to one another, with mischievous grins on their faces. They both wore their typical Shinobi uniforms, Ino in her purple wraps, and Sakura in her pink and red wraps.

Hinata leaned forward more, but careful not to touch anything, as she tried to further examine the girls' arrangement in the picture. It appeared as though the two were... holding hands behind their backs.

"Hinata!" Sakura called out, startling Hinata out of her bewildered state.

Hinata stood upright, turning around quickly to face Sakura. "Y-Yes?"

"Take a seat! Ino should be coming any moment."

Hinata nodded, and then turned to gaze around the room again, this time searching for a proper place to sit.

"Come sit on the bed!" Sakura called out as if reading her mind.

Hinata nodded, and scurried over to the bed, pausing to stare at the small amount of space on the bed. The twin-sized bed would have likely been more than enough room for three young girls to sit, had it not been for the overwhelming amount of stuffed animals and pillows covering it. She took a seat at the very bottom edge, leaving at least a few feet between herself and Sakura.

"So are you excited about tomorrow night?" Sakura questioned.

Hinata nodded, a blush sweeping across her cheeks as she thought about who she'd be going with.

Sakura noticed, of course; there was no possible way to hide something so red. She smiled tenderly though, trying not to discomfort Hinata any further.

"I'm pretty excited too... seeing as it's a festival that one could argue celebrates me as well." Sakura stated with a playful smirk.

Hinata giggled, catching Sakura's undertone. Feeling the need to try to communicate with Sakura, she forced herself to ask a question. "So who will you be going with?"

"Ino."

The name came out so simply, so nonchalantly, so matter-of-factly, that Hinata hardly noticed the actual meaning. She had simply nodded, letting her mind drift back to Naruto. Just as she put two and two together, Ino popped into the room, smiling as she carried a bowl of fresh fruit.

"Hey you two! Did ya miss me?! I know you did!" Ino chimed as she strode in, placing the bowl of fruits, mostly strawberries, on a bedside table, then plopping herself on the bed in the small space between Sakura and the mound of pillows at the head of the bed.

Hinata's jaw dropped nearly to the floor, her eyes just as wide. She stared blankly, trying again to make sense of Sakura's reply as it echoed in her head.

"Hinata?" Sakura spoke softly as she titled her head to gaze at Hinata with concern. "Are you feeling alright?"

Hinata blinked and shook her head, finally removing herself from her bewildered state. She turned to Sakura and forced a feign smile.

"Uh... Sorry S-Sakura-chan. I-I am alright, just a little anxious I guess."

"So are you ready for your first lesson?!" Ino questioned, her tone dripping with enough enthusiasm to push Hinata even further into awkwardness. Despite the feelings of uneasiness, Hinata gave a quick nod.

"First off, just some words of advice about how you present yourself," Ino began, "Guys like girls who are flirty, so bat your lashes and use your womanly assets to their fullest." She paused, noticing Hinata's look of confusion.

"W-Womanly assets?" Hinata whispered under her breath, embarrassed that she had to ask, as it seemed Ino and Sakura thought it was common sense.

"Sakura, demonstrate for her!" Ino commanded.

"Why do I have to do it?" Sakura whined.

"Because you're always the girl!" Ino retorted with an underlying meaning that Hinata could not grasp.

Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes as a smirk played at the corner of Ino's lips. She turned to Hinata and amidst an assault of butterfly like fluttering of her lashes, she pulled the zipper of her top down an inch or so, revealing the soft flesh of her cleavage. Hinata watched, awestruck, as Sakura pressed her arms against her chest, forcing her cleavage to grow and poke out more through the slit in her top, and she leaned forward, closer to Hinata.

Hinata's face nearly burst from the heat that had welled up in her cheeks, and Ino nearly broke into hysterics at the sight. Hinata was clearly uncomfortable with Sakura's assault.

Ino continued her lecture as her assistant, Sakura, continued to demonstrate each point to the uneasy student, Hinata.

"Talk in a high-pitched, but soft tone, and always ask questions about whatever the guy mentions, even if you already understand. They love when you are interested in even the stupid things they say, which in Naruto's case, there will be plenty of that. Laugh at everything he says, even if it's not funny."

Whilst still pushing her exposed flesh up and out of her top, Sakura began giggling flirtatiously, something Hinata had never witnessed before. Sakura finally sat back, letting her cleavage fall back to its natural place, but still very clear between the low neck-line of her shirt. She ran a hand through her pink locks, her index finger tangling itself within a few strands, twirling it in smooth movements.

Hinata was utterly speechless by the sight. She'd never even had a boy act flirtatiously around her, and **definitely not** a girl. Her cloudy eyes just stared at Sakura in awe, taking in all the strange new images.

Sakura finally ceased her act, tucking her hair behind her ears, and sat up straight, but her zipper remained low on her shirt.

"I hate acting like this," she snarled as she turned to Ino.

"Get over it forehead. You can act yourself later when Hinata is gone," Ino chided.

"Shut up Ino-pig!" Sakura snarled, forcing her elbow into the same spot in Ino's side that she had hit earlier. The two exchanged challenging glances before finally returning to Hinata.

"So how about you give it a try," Ino suggested.

Hinata shook her head slowly. She was still at a loss for words or cognitive thoughts. Everything seemed to blur in her head; all the strange events, especially the frequent phrases coming from Ino that seemed to have underlying meanings that were only meant for Sakura to understand. "I-I don't think I can..." she whispered as if afraid somebody could hear her besides Ino and Sakura.

"Just try it. We'll tell you what you need to do if anything needs improvement," Ino spoke in a demanding tone. She suddenly leaned across Sakura, catching Hinata completely off guard as she grasped the zipper of Hinata's sweatshirt, swiftly ripping it down to expose her fishnet-covered cleavage.

"OH!" Hinata exclaimed in surprise, staring down in shock at Ino's hand and her now exposed flesh.

Sakura smacked Ino's hand, giving her a threatening glare.

Ino quickly pulled her hand back, smiling mockingly at Sakura.

Sakura turned back to Hinata, and spoke with a much softer, more nurturing tone than Ino.

"Just try to imitate what I did. You shouldn't have to do much anyway. You've already got wonderful assets that Ino and I can't even compare to."

"O-OK," Hinata whispered, slightly calmed by Sakura's pleasant tone, but blushing nonetheless from the compliment.

Sakura gave Ino one more reprimanding glance before the two turned their complete attention on Hinata.

Hinata nervously lifted a finger to her hair, twirling it around her finger, but in fidgety movements, tugging at it as she shyly leaned forward, trying to mimic Sakura's actions. Unfortunately, her shyness made her movement rather jerky and unnatural looking.

Sakura moved herself closer to Hinata, taking the hand entwined in her dark locks into her own hand.

"Don't jerk around so much," Sakura spoke sweetly, "You look like you're going to rip your hair out."

Hinata looked down at her other hand resting in her lap, a shameful expression on her face.

"It's ok. Just move in fluid movements. Pretend your hair is a silky piece of ribbon," Sakura said sweetly. She placed her other hand beneath Hinata's chin, gently raising it. "You've got nothing to worry about Hinata. You're gorgeous. You just need to realize it, and act a bit more confident."

Hinata smiled softly, flattered by Sakura's compliment. Her eyes averted over Sakura's shoulder to Ino, whom she found staring at Sakura's hands with what looked to be... jealousy?

"Try it again," Sakura stated, removing her hands from Hinata.

Hinata turned to Sakura, relaxing at the sight of her gentle green eyes. She took in a deep breath, holding it for a moment before releasing it in one big puff.

Sakura and Ino both watched intently as Hinata again leaned forward, wearing an extremely convincing pout on her face as she more freely twirled the ends of her dark hair around her index finger. She tried to giggle like Sakura had, but it came out terribly broken and garbled, sounding more like she was choking than anything.

Sakura tried to restrain the laughter that had arose in her throat, while Ino laughed openly without any sign of guilt.

"Shut up Ino!" Sakura seethed between gritted teeth.

Hinata's face turned bright red. She knew she sounded pathetic.

Ino covered her own mouth, stifling her laughter until it finally came to a halt.

"That was much better," Sakura said coolly, "With just a bit more practice, you'll be ready to charm Naruto without a problem!"

"Thanks Sakura-chan," Hinata whispered as she began fidgeting her index fingers.

* * *

_**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is a wee bit short, but I'm trying to separate chapters by lessons, and next is a new lesson for poor Hinata! I hope despite the lack in length it still sparked some laughter and smiles!_

_Thanks to all who reviewed my first chapter!_


	3. Strawberries

**Warning: **Mild yuri

_**A/N:**__ Sorry updates are so few and far between. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!_

* * *

**Make Out Tactics: Ino Style**

Chapter 3: Strawberries

* * *

"Alright girls, time to move on to the next lesson, one of the most important!" Ino announced in a rather boisterous manner, startling Hinata from her daze she seemed to be quite frequently falling into that night.

Ino reached for the bowl at the bedside, grabbing three rather large strawberries, passing two to Sakura, who then gave one to Hinata.

Hinata quietly took hers, a blank expression on her face.

"Making out is key in any romantic relationship, but it's a rather complex skill that requires some training, that is unless you're as gifted as I am," Ino stated haughtily, earning a groan of disgust from Sakura.

"Oh shut-up Sakura. You know it's true."

Sakura rolled her eyes once more before Ino continued on.

"As you know by the saying, you've got to learn to crawl before you learn to walk. Well, making out goes with the saying. You've got to learn the softer kiss first; that's where these strawberries come in to play."

Hinata looked even more confused than before.

"W-we're going t-to kiss strawberries?" she whispered innocently.

Ino stifled her laughter and shook her head slowly.

"Not exactly, but these strawberries will aid in proper lip placement and pressure. Watch Sakura take a bite out of her strawberry and you'll see what I am talking about."

Hinata nodded and turned her attention to Sakura.

Sounding more like a sports announcer than a teacher, Ino began pointing out the key elements of Sakura's method. "See how her lips softly purse around the end of the strawberry. Guys love full lips, and puckering makes for softer, more sensual kisses."

Hinata stared intently at Sakura's mouth, amazed that something so simple as eating a strawberry could have such a completely different meaning. She attempted to take mental notes as her 'instructor' for the night carried on.

Sakura finished a small bite, then smoothly wrapper her lips around the strawberry once again.

"Also notice how moist Sakura's lips are, making them almost glisten. The wetter, the better, I say."

There was a brief silence.

Feeling awkward, and a little confused as to why Ino had stopped her lecture, Hinata raised her eyes to find Ino staring, just as intently as she had, at Sakura's lips, but with a strange glint in her eyes that Hinata just couldn't quite figure out.

"I-Ino?" Hinata spoke just above a whisper.

Ino shook her head, clearing her throat loudly as if to distract herself from her own thoughts.

Sakura quickly finished her last bite of the soft fruit and waited patiently along with Hinata.

"One more thing to take note, which I will demonstrate to you, is how gently you press your lips against the object. You'll see that even though the strawberry is so soft, it will not bruise or dent when I wrap my lips around it."

Ino lifted her strawberry to her lips, and slowly, with much enthusiasm, even more so than Sakura had, wrapped her lips around it.

Hinata's eyes were fixated on Ino's mouth, trying ever so hard to correlate eating to kissing. Unfortunately, it just wasn't making much sense.

Once finished with her small bite, Ino set down the remainder on her bedside table.

"Now you try, Hinata."

Hinata's eyes instantly fell to her lap, and her fingers began their uneasy squirming once again.

"I-I don't know, Ino."

"Don't be embarrassed Hinata. I had to learn at one time too," Sakura encouraged.

"Is th-this how you learned Sakura-chan?"

"Actually, yes. Ino did the same for me several years ago," Sakura replied meekly, her cheeks turning the slightest shade of pink.

"Forehead girl didn't have a clue what she was doing before I taught her!" Ino exclaimed teasingly.

Sakura punched her mental-attacker in the arm.

"Shut-up Ino-pig! You're so full of-"

Ino quickly cut Sakura off. "Go ahead Hinata. This is what you're here for!"

"O-Ok," Hinata replied and reluctantly lifted the strawberry to her mouth. She tried her best to follow all the tips Ino had made, being sure to be gentle, and without even realizing it, she licked her lips just before inserting the strawberry. She felt terribly silly and nervous. Though she was still staring at her lap, she could feel Ino and Sakura's eyes on her. She took a quick bite, and continued with several more quick bites until it had disappeared completely.

"That was pretty good Hinata," Ino stated, "And licking your lips like that; wow! That will drive Naruto wild!"

Hinata's red face deepened in color.

"Sakura, you should have done that," Ino scolded, "What kind of assistant are you?"

"Quit calling me your _assistant_!" Sakura seethed. "I could just as well, if not better, be the teacher here!"

Ino laughed mockingly. "Sure Sakura. We can compete on that later. Let's focus on helping Hinata for now."

Hinata glanced around the room, feeling awkward being stuck in the middle of Sakura and Ino's frequent little fits and strange innuendos.

"OK Hinata. So you've got a feel for what to do with your lips when you kiss, but you also need to learn how to use the rest of your body, especially your hands." Ino lifted her hands for added enthusiasm. "You can't just let them sit in your lap when you're kissing. If you want to keep Naruto interested and excited, you need to put your hands on him. I suggest in his hair or on his chest, but it's not as simple as just resting your hands there. You need to keep them moving constantly either by pulling him in or groping him."

Hinata nearly choked at the mention of 'groping'; something that triggered terrifying thoughts in her feeble mind.

Clearly seeing how uncomfortable Ino's lecture had made Hinata, Sakura put a hand on Hinata's restless hands. "Don't worry so much Hinata! You'll do just fine. You'll be surprised how natural a lot of this is when you get into the right moment. Besides, I highly doubt Naruto has any experience. After tonight, you'll probably be teaching him!"

Despite Sakura's empathetic pep-talk, Hinata felt no increase in her own confidence.

"Would it make you feel better to see the whole make out act played out before you?" Ino suggested.

Hinata sat in brief silence, trying to determine how Ino could possibly demonstrate without a boy in the room. To her utter astonishment, Ino gave her not a minute to come to a conclusion.

"Sakura," Ino stated simply, turning to her 'assistant'. Sakura obliging shifted her seat on the bed to allow her to face Ino head-on. And without any further warning or explanation, Hinata found herself gaping as Ino put one hand behind Sakura's head, entangling it in her soft pink locks, and the other hand on Sakura's lap. Ino quickly leaned in, pressing her lips gently against Sakura's.

Hinata sat in silence, shock taken over as she witnessed her two friends kiss freely, passionately, without any inhibitions.

Both of Sakura's hands made their way to the back of Ino's head, just below her blonde ponytail.

It felt like seconds were minutes to Hinata. She was absolutely astonished, not the least bit capable of taking mental notes or making any cognizant thought for that matter.

Ino pulled Sakura's head closer, deepening the kiss. Hinata could easily tell that Ino's tongue had made its way into Sakura's mouth as she could see Sakura's cheek pressing out ever so slightly. Before Hinata knew it, Ino had pushed Sakura back on the bed, without breaking their kiss for even a second. The hand that had just been resting firmly on Sakura's thigh had now made its way up and under Sakura's shirt to firmly grasp her right breast.

Hinata sat completely motionless, even her almost constantly moving fingers had now frozen as she took in the amazing sight.

With Sakura on her back, Ino positioned herself fully atop, forcing a knee between Sakura's legs and slid it up beneath her skirt, pressing firmly against Sakura's sweet spot.

Not realizing it, Hinata's mouth had gone just as agape as her eyes. Despite how horrifying the situation should have been, she found herself unable to tear her eyes away. Soon her ears had grown peculiarly acute to the sounds Sakura and Ino were making as they groped and kissed fervently. The soft wet noises of their lips and tongues mixed with soft moans and groans murmured against said lips, made her all the more uncomfortable.

Suddenly realizing there was an innocent bystander, Sakura struggled to push the aroused Ino off her. Unfortunately Ino was far too into it and only used more force to keep Sakura still beneath her.

"Ino!" Sakura growled against Ino's crushing lips. "Ino, get off! Hinata's here!"

Realization finally sinking in, Ino quickly released her firm grasp on Sakura's hair, and slowly slid off.

Ino and Sakura cleared their throats uncomfortably as they both attempted to straighten their disheveled clothes and hair, and remove the excess moisture from their mouths. The two sat back up on the edge of the bed again, looking at each other once more in surprise of their own actions before turning to the dumbfounded Hinata.

"Sorry," Sakura murmured.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Ino stated, but with much more confidence and lack of shame than Sakura. "Sakura's quite the assistant I guess!" Ino laughed, only making the other two girls feel more awkward. "So I hope you took notes, 'cause that's exactly how it should be done! Would you like to try on Sakura now?"

"Ino!" Sakura hollered, clearly not thrilled with the idea. "She's not like that! Can't you see you've completely terrified her!?"

Hinata's mouth still hung wide open. She hadn't even heard Ino's question. Not that if she had it really would have fazed her after what she had just witnessed. Nothing could really faze her now.

"What?" Ino whined, playing off a fake expression of bewilderment. "She's got to practice somehow, and there's only you and me in this room." Knowing it would irk Sakura more, she leaned forward to look past her, and turned to Hinata, forwardly offering another choice to the red-faced, open-mouthed, girl. "Would you rather try it out on me?"

This time, Sakura decided to use her friend's nickname in hopes of getting her full attention.

"PIG!"

"Forehead!" Ino hollered back mockingly without turning to acknowledge her verbal attacker.

"You can't just ask her to kiss another girl," Sakura seethed just under her breath, as if Hinata couldn't hear from her seat directly beside her.

Hinata's daze had slightly worn off, her mouth now closed, but she had began tugging nervously at the strings of her hood, fear in her eyes as she helplessly watched her two friends wage verbal war.

Ino now turned her attention to her infuriated friend. "Why not? I asked you several years back when you were learning, and you didn't have a problem then." she pointed out, earning a soft pink blush on Sakura's cheeks, which was obviously not just due to anger.

"Uh- Uhm, I-" Hinata hesitated, trying to carefully break the fight without further irritating the quarrelling couple. They obviously weren't going to let her though, as they were quick to interrupt as if not noticing her speaking, yet alone her presence for the moment.

"Ino-pig! Now is not the time or the place to discuss _our_ past or present experiences!" Sakura snarled, looking Ino fully in the eyes.

Ino laughed derisively, her blond ponytail swinging to her other side as she tossed her head and rolled her eyes. "Forehead, you really need to stop being so prude!"

Hinata just looked on in amazement, stunned that two friends could have such a... complex and... bizarre relationship. One minute they were being rather friendly, offering advice that they both seemed to be in agreement on, the next minute they were arguing, and that somehow turned into... intimacy, and then back to the arguing again. It was almost like some twisted version of a married couple.

Sakura released a long, deep sigh. Though she wasn't one to give up a fight so easily, especially not against the Pig, she really didn't want to put Hinata through anymore of this. She turned to Hinata and forced a gentle smile of reassurance and apology, despite the fact that she could feel Ino's contemptuous smirk of triumph hovering over her shoulder.

"Hinata, how do you feel about this? Would you like to try kissing Ino or me? You certainly don't have to. I'm sure you've gotten the idea enough from the strawberries and from..." She cleared her throat uncomfortably as she tried to finish the last of her sentence. "...watching Ino and me."

Ino snickered childishly, but Sakura refrained from lashing out at her and patiently awaited Hinata's reply.

"Uhm... well... I- I don't... I don't know," Hinata stammered, unable to even come to a conclusion in her head. She had never thought of kissing a girl before, but if it were to better her chances with Naruto, she really felt she would try anything.

"It's OK if you don't want to try it out with either of us. We won't be offended."

Sakura's compassionate tone was calming, but it certainly did nothing to foster Hinata's decision.

"Yeah, it's alright if you don't want to kiss Forehead! I don't entirely blame you. I only do it for demonstrational purposes." Ino butted in on the conversation, obviously only to rile up Sakura some more, not to aid Hinata. Though she would never admit it to anyone, and not that it wasn't completely obvious with the perverse grin on her face, Ino got her jollies from watching Sakura fume with anger. "Sakura might get jealous, though, if you start kissing me with more talent than she's had in the last six years, and there's definitely a **big** chance for that."

It took every ounce of will power Sakura held to restrain from pummeling Ino's head through the headboard of her bed and straight into the wall behind it, but she held her somewhat calm smile for Hinata, whom thankfully seemed not to have been picking up much of what Ino was rambling about.

Hinata looked fearfully around the room, as if trying to find something to hide in. She began tugging at her hair, unknowingly, in a rather violent manner. Sakura took notice, and decided she would make the decision for the poor girl.

"Don't worry about it Hinata. I think you've got this down. Why don't we work on finding you a cute outfit to wear tomorrow," Sakura suggested in as cheerful of a tone as she could manage.

"Are you kidding Forehead?!" Ino exclaimed, fake shock on her face. "We need to teach her the next step! She's only got enough to get her through first base!"

"I thought kissing was second," Sakura replied, truly confused.

Ino chuckled and shook her head slowly. "Forehead, I'm ashamed in you. How are we going to teach Hinata when you don't even know?"

Sakura's expression and demeanor took an instant turn for the worse. "How dare you say I _don't know_ the bases in a relationship! Just because you're the village whore who has slept with anything with two legs and enough money to take you out, doesn't mean you know anymore than I do!" Her fists were curled into tight balls at her sides. She was more than ready to beat the living snot out of Ino, without care for the innocent bystander this time.

Rather than taking offence to the low blow, Ino laughed even more tauntingly. "We'll deal with the outfit tomorrow morning. Let's show her how to take it to the next level first. I'll be right back ladies. I need to get more props for this." With that, she pushed herself up from her seat on the bed, and disappeared through the door.

Hinata turned to Sakura, her fidgeting down to gentle twirling of her long dark hair. "S-Sakura-chan...?"

"Sorry Hinata. If we're making you too uncomfortable, you're welcome to leave at any time," Sakura spoke sincerely.

"No... I... I appreciate you and Ino helping me," Hinata murmured, her gray eyes staring awkwardly at her lap.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, before Hinata finally spoke up again.

"S-Sakura-chan?"

"What is it, Hinata?"

"Wha-what's the next level?"

Sakura had to think about that. She actually wasn't too sure herself. She turned her attention to the door, reassuring herself that Ino was out of hearing range before turning back to Hinata with her reply. "Honestly, Hinata, I'm not sure what's next with a boy. I... I've only ever experimented with Ino." She was now turning an equally dark shade of red as Hinata, embarrassed that she was not anymore experienced with boys than the shy Hinata. "I can only imagine what Ino has in store for the _both_ of us."

* * *


End file.
